dydleyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Copypasty
Copypasty do spamowania. A psik A psik (dziecko),a to heca (dziecko),abc,abecadło,abecadłowy,album dziecka,alfabet,alfabetyczny (dziecko),alleluja (dziecko),amory (dziecko),ananas (dziecko),aniołeczek,aniołeczek (dziecko),aniołek,aniołek (dziecko),Baba jaga,Baba jaga (przedszkolak),Baba jaga (dziecko),Baba jaga (bajka). Piraka Gang luzaków - sześciu Piraka, z nami przeżyjesz wielką przygodę! Zapal światła w naszych oczach. Odkryj uśmiech w ciemności. Miotaj magiczne kule Zamor. Rant Umarlaka #1 czemu TRAKTOWAŁEŚ MNIE Z MIKSTEFAN JAK ŚMIECIA TAK SAMO AZKARTANA PLUS JUŻ NA RAYMAN WIKI TEŻ SIĘ ROZKRĘCIŁEŚ. WRÓCIŁEŚ NA STARE TORY WIĘC CIE NIE ODBANUJE NA RAYMAN WIKI WYZYWAŁEŚ I PRZEKLINALES SPAMOWAŁEŚ ZNOWU DLA ZABAWY ZMIENIŁES NAZWE ARTYKUŁU ORAZ PRZESŁAŁEŚ FETYSZOWSKI OBRAZ CHWALISZ SIĘ NIM I TO ODSTRASZA LUDZI, PRZEKLINASZ ORAZ WYZYWASZ NA CZACIE, A TA NAZWA JEST Z CODZIENNEJ BAŃKI. NIE ODBANUJE CIĘ. ZOSTANIESZ WKOŃCU ZBANOWANY RAZ DOBRZE NA ZAWSZE. JAK CHCESZ MOŻESZ MNIE ZWYZYWAĆ NA YOUTUBE ALE JA CIE NIE ODBANUJE BO MAM SWÓJ HONOR NIE OBRAŻAM CIĘ, NIE WYŚMIEWAM SIE Z TWOJEGO FETYSZU, A RAYMAN LEGENDS POPROSTU NIE JEST NAJLEPSZĄ GRA ALE JEST SPOKO. NIE ODBANUJE ŹLE SIĘ ZACHOWUJESZ I TY SIĘ NIGDY NIE ZMIENISZ wyobraź SOBIE JA NIE PRZEKLINAM I NIE WYZYWAM INNYCH PLUS JESTEM GRZECZNY. NA RAYMAN WIKI TEŻ SORRY MONDRALO TWÓJ CZAS SIĘ SKOŃCZYŁ.TY FAŁSZUJESZ DOWODY. Rant Umarlaka #2 Gościu odwal się odemnie jesteś oficjalnym wrogiem rayman wiki a ukarany jesteś za swoje zachowanie i czyny ODCZEP SIĘ ODEMNIE MAM CIĘ DOŚ. Powiem ci jedno nie będziesz i nioe zamierzam cię odbanować. Możesz Rayman Wiki zniszczyć na youtube lub wandalizować ale ja to mam gdzieś bo i tak ię nie odbanuje. To i tak nic nie da nie odbanuje cię chyba że coś dla mnie zrobisz. Jeżeli chcesz być odbanowany to zaproś mnie na czat tam pogadamy. Seks Jeden wielki z gigantycznym kutasem i druga mała, która mu robiła striptiz na jego kutasie cipą, potem on trzymał ją i lał jej wydzielinę do środka za co się robiła pulchna. Fetysz (Wersja klasyczna/krótka) Troszkę batoników, dwa ciasteczka, jeszcze taki tani torcik. Tsja. Jest już pełna. Nie do końca. Nie przesadź bo się zrzyga. Może wepchnie w siebie te miśki Lubiśki z reklamy. Mam akurat paletę tego syfu od Marka. Te miękkie ciasteczka biszkoptowe w kształcie misia są wypiekane z mąki pełnoziarnistej i wypełnione przepysznym nadzieniem z serkiem morelowym. Tak...z pewnością usłużą mojej dziewczynce...zasilą jej brzuszek. Jej tłuszczyk. Nie! Cebula! Dwa kawałki cebuli w bułce nadziewanej pieczarkami, móżdżek, wątróbeczka... rośnie brzuszek mojej dziewczyny. Tak...oooo tak...Niech jej brzusio rośnie...pęcznieje. Oooo tak. Wygląda toto coraz lepiej. Coraz piękniejsza się robi od tego jedzonka. Tak, oooo tak... Jest coraz seksowniejsza. Jeszcze tylko trochę żarełka i będę musiał kupić jej nowe ubrania...och żeby zawsze był ten dzień...Jeść. Ona chce więcej. Dobrze...chce więcej...to znaczy że dzisiaj zaśnie z dodatkową porcją tłuszczyku który dostarczany jest do jej skóry przez jej żyły. Och, żeby tak dostarczał go szybciej...Znacznie szybciej. No działajcie żyły, działajcie. Chcę zobaczyć jak tyje. W telewizorze leci jakieś gówno o odchudzaniu. Wyłączam a ona się śmieje. Jej śmiech jest po prostu piękny. Fetysz (Wersja Google Tłumacz) A małe bary, dwa ciasteczka, nawet tanie ciasto. TSJA. Jest już pełna. Nie całkiem. Nie przesadzaj, bo zrzyga. Może będą sobie życie niedźwiedzie Lubiśki reklamy. Właśnie paletę tego gówna z Markiem. Te miękkie biszkopty w kształcie misia są wypiekane z mąki pełnoziarniste i wypełnione pyszne nadziewane serem moreli. Tak ... z pewnością będzie służyć moją dziewczynę ... będę karmić jej brzuch. Jej tłuszcz. Nie! Cebula! Dwa kawałki cebuli w kok nadziewane grzybami, móżdżek, wątróbeczka rosnący brzuch ... moją dziewczyną. Więc ... oooo ... więc niech rosną ... pęcznieje brzusio. Oooo tak. Toto wygląda coraz lepiej. Piękniejsza robisz z jedzonka. Tak, tak ... oooo jest coraz bardziej seksownego. Tylko trochę żarełka i będę musiał kupić jej nowe ubrania ... oh, że zawsze był dzień ... jedzenia. Ona chce więcej. Więc ... chce więcej ... to znaczy, że dziś zasypia z dodatkową porcją tłuszczu, który jest dostarczany do skóry w jej żyłach. Och, tak, aby dostarczyć go szybciej ... o wiele szybciej. Nie żył działania, to działa. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się tłuszczu. Telewizor idzie jakieś gówno na temat diety. Ja wyłączeniu i śmieje się. Jej śmiech jest po prostu piękne. Fetysz (Special Edition) Troszkę batoników, dwa ciasteczka, jeszcze taki tani torcik. Tsja. Jest już pełna. Nie do końca. Nie przesadź bo się zrzyga. Może wepchnie w siebie te miśki Lubiśki z reklamy. Mam akurat paletę tego syfu od Marka. Te miękkie ciasteczka biszkoptowe w kształcie misia są wypiekane z mąki pełnoziarnistej i wypełnione przepysznym nadzieniem z serkiem morelowym. Tak...z pewnością usłużą mojej dziewczynce...zasilą jej brzuszek. Jej tłuszczyk. Nie! Cebula! Dwa kawałki cebuli w bułce nadziewanej pieczarkami, móżdżek, wątróbeczka... rośnie brzuszek mojej dziewczyny. Tak...oooo tak...Niech jej brzusio rośnie...pęcznieje. Oooo tak. Wygląda toto coraz lepiej. Coraz piękniejsza się robi od tego jedzonka. Tak, oooo tak... Jest coraz seksowniejsza. Jeszcze tylko trochę żarełka i będę musiał kupić jej nowe ubrania...och żeby zawsze był ten dzień...Jeść. Ona chce więcej. Dobrze...chce więcej...to znaczy że dzisiaj zaśnie z dodatkową porcją tłuszczyku który dostarczany jest do jej skóry przez jej żyły. Och, żeby tak dostarczał go szybciej...Znacznie szybciej. No działajcie żyły, działajcie. Chcę zobaczyć jak tyje. W telewizorze leci jakieś gówno o odchudzaniu. Wyłączam a ona się śmieje. Jej śmiech jest po prostu piękny. Oooooo...taak. Jest jeszcze głodna. Myślę że zmieści jeszcze kilka Lubiśków, a potem przejdziemy do pysznego drugiego danka. Heh...ta reakcja gościa w Macu jak poprosiłem go o tyle żarcia...Prosi o jedzonko, chce jeszcze. Mów mi tak dalej, skarbie. Mów mi tak dalej. W sumie jeżeli co dzień będę ją tak karmił to w końcu...oj w końcu...może jej uroczy nabombany brzusio pęknie jak kondom Chodzeńskim. Nie żebym tego chciał, ale jest coś w napiętym do granic możliwości bebzolu co po prostu powoduje przemożną chęć ucałowania całego świata, że jest taki zajebisty. Dziękuję temu na górze za to że mam ten fetysz, inaczej prawdopodobnie pieprzyłbym wszystko na swojej drodze i palił pety jak cała reszta zjebców. A na razie przejdźmy do rozkosznego głasiania brzusia mojej dziewczynki. Bardzo dużego brzusia. Robi się ciemno więc może po prostu położę ją do łóżeczka. Jest zmęczona, ociężała. Niech się położy. Urocza z niej istotka.﻿ Fetysz (Edycja Platynowa) Troszkę batoników, dwa ciasteczka, jeszcze taki tani torcik. Tsja. Jest już pełna. Nie do końca. Nie przesadź bo się zrzyga. Może wepchnie w siebie te miśki Lubiśki z reklamy. Mam akurat paletę tego syfu od Marka. Te miękkie ciasteczka biszkoptowe w kształcie misia są wypiekane z mąki pełnoziarnistej i wypełnione przepysznym nadzieniem z serkiem morelowym. Tak...z pewnością usłużą mojej dziewczynce...zasilą jej brzuszek. Jej tłuszczyk. Nie! Cebula! Dwa kawałki cebuli w bułce nadziewanej pieczarkami, móżdżek, wątróbeczka... rośnie brzuszek mojej dziewczyny. Tak...oooo tak...Niech jej brzusio rośnie...pęcznieje. Oooo tak. Wygląda toto coraz lepiej. Coraz piękniejsza się robi od tego jedzonka. Tak, oooo tak... Jest coraz seksowniejsza. Jeszcze tylko trochę żarełka i będę musiał kupić jej nowe ubrania...och żeby zawsze był ten dzień...Jeść. Ona chce więcej. Dobrze...chce więcej...to znaczy że dzisiaj zaśnie z dodatkową porcją tłuszczyku który dostarczany jest do jej skóry przez jej żyły. Och, żeby tak dostarczał go szybciej...Znacznie szybciej. No działajcie żyły, działajcie. Chcę zobaczyć jak tyje. W telewizorze leci jakieś gówno o odchudzaniu. Wyłączam a ona się śmieje. Jej śmiech jest po prostu piękny. Oooooo...taak. Jest jeszcze głodna. Myślę że zmieści jeszcze kilka Lubiśków, a potem przejdziemy do pysznego drugiego danka. Heh...ta reakcja gościa w Macu jak poprosiłem go o tyle żarcia...Prosi o jedzonko, chce jeszcze. Mów mi tak dalej, skarbie. Mów mi tak dalej. W sumie jeżeli co dzień będę ją tak karmił to w końcu...oj w końcu...może jej uroczy nabombany brzusio pęknie jak kondom Chodzeńskim. Nie żebym tego chciał, ale jest coś w napiętym do granic możliwości bebzolu co po prostu powoduje przemożną chęć ucałowania całego świata, że jest taki zajebisty. Dziękuję temu na górze za to że mam ten fetysz, inaczej prawdopodobnie pieprzyłbym wszystko na swojej drodze i palił pety jak cała reszta zjebców. A na razie przejdźmy do rozkosznego głasiania brzusia mojej dziewczynki. Bardzo dużego brzusia. Robi się ciemno więc może po prostu położę ją do łóżeczka. Jest zmęczona, ociężała. Niech się położy. Urocza z niej istotka. To co mnie naprawdę interesuje...w sumie bardzo fajnie byłoby ją karmić z takiej butelki dla niemowląt. W sensie że wiecie, w ten sposób miałbym pewność że żadna kropla nie znajdzie się nigdzie poza jej żołądkiem. Poza tym to by było naprawdę urocze jakby sobie ją tak ciumkała i trzymała swoimi tłuściutkimi łapkami. Tak najpierw "ciumciumciumcium" a potem się by napiła i poszła spać, no dżizas jakie to jest urocze, jak tylko sobie wyobrażę. Szlak by to...nie wyłączyłem telewizora. Akurat w telewizorze leci reklama tych całych kulek Lajkonika. Obudziła się i po prostu się na mnie tak popatrzyła że musiałem jej to kupić. Po kilka paczek tych trzech wariantów tak żeby mogła spróbować każdego, a jak jej jakiś zasmakuje to zje jego cały asortyment. A proszę, proszę. A przed chwilą jak wielce była pełna. Dobra reklama to skuteczna reklama. Bardzo skuteczna, bo po paru minutach wszystkie opakowania z kulkami były puste, a moja dziewczynka spała sobie wygodnie w łóżku z brzuchem nimi wypełnionymi. Taak. Dzięki panu Lajkonikowi rano obudzi się z jeszcze większą porcją tłuszczyku. Ktokolwiek założył tą firmę był geniuszem. Takie myśli krążą mi po łbie gdy zasypiam tuż obok niej. Batman w święta Taka anegdotka z dzieciństwa. To miały być normalne, radosne święta. Miałem tylko 6 lat. Chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda Mikołaj, więc w nocy wymknąłem się z pokoju i schowałem w rogu pokoju, mając widok na choinkę i kominek. W końcu gdzieś o północy usłyszałem stukot na dachu, a potem z komina zaczęła lecieć sadza. Wtedy to w zgaszonym kominku pojawiły się dwa duże, czarne buty, a potem reszta radosnego brodacza z workiem pełnym zabawek na plecach. Podszedł dziarsko do naszego udekorowanego pięknie drzewka. Siedziałem tak cicho jak tylko mogłem, i nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom że widzę prawdziwego Świętego Mikołaja. Serce mi biło, a przez głowę przebiła mi się myśl by podbiec do niego i się z nim przywitać, ale szybko ją odrzuciłem. Mikołaj wyjął z worka coś co wybitnie wyglądało na nowe farby modelarskie dla mojego starszego brata. Potem lalkę dla mojej siostry, rózgę dla kuzyna. I na końcu kolejną rózgę. Dla mnie. Smutek zakuł mnie w sercu, lecz ustąpił miejsca zdziwieniu, bo gdy zazwyczaj radosny, brodaty Mikołaj się odwrócił, zobaczyłem łzę w jego oku. Być może smutno mu że dzieci są niegrzeczne? Odszedł, wskakując do komina. Wyszedłem z mojej kryjówki, po czym ujrzałem sanie Mikołaja odlatujące w dal. Byłem naprawdę zawiedziony tym że zamiast polskich solidnych klocków dostałem rózgę. Nie mogłem się nad tym długo zastanawiać, ponieważ zobaczyłem coś w oknie. Z oddali znowu leciały sanie! Może to Mikołaj, może nie byłem niegrzeczny! Szybko wróciłem do kryjówki, uradowany. Ponownie usłyszałem stukot, potem chmurę sadzy. A potem trzask, gdy coś opadło na spalone polana w kominku. Zamiast wielkich, czarnych i zaśnieżonych butów, ujrzałem dziwne, czarne kozaki ze skóry. Potem z sadzy i popiołu wyłoniła się cała postać. Wielki, dwumetrowy mężczyzna, cały ubrany na czarno. Nie wiedziałem czy być zaskoczonym, czy uradowanym ale ja dokładnie wiedziałem kto to był. Widziałem zbyt wiele komiksów i kreskówek by się mylić. Batman. Trzymał na plecach worek dokładnie tak jak Mikołaj. Zobaczyłem że podchodzi do choinki, patrząc na prezenty. Kiedy zobaczył dwie rózgi, zdjął ze swoich pleców worek. Wtedy to niechcący trąciłem ręką szklankę która stała na stoliku obok mnie. Człowiek nietoperz odwrócił się, po czym zaczął biec jak niedorozwój w moją stronę, wymachując łapami. Gdy odskoczyłem na schody, wyjął z worka gruby podręcznik i mnie nim pierdolnął w łeb. Zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w tajnej bazie Batmana, gdzie gwałcił mnie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby we wszystkie otwory, aż wygwałcił ze mnie życie. Piszę to z zaświatów, ale już kończę bo Dmowski mnie woła na partyjkę w Mortal Kombat. Batman w święta #2 Odkąd pamiętam zawsze budziłem się w nocy. Tego dnia też tak było, ale wiedziałem że to nie typowe zbudzenie się. Miałem dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś się na mnie patrzył. Z ciemności. Miałem tylko 18 lat. Już miałem wstać i zapalić światło, kiedy mrugnąłem. To odczucie zniknęło. Zabójca, potwór, czy cokolwiek innego co było w moim pokoju zniknęło. Zanim cokolwiek mogłem zrobić, zasnąłem. Kiedy obudziłem się rano, rozejrzałem się po pokoju, ale niczego tam nie było. Może mój starszy brat chciał mnie nastraszyć? Następnej nocy zacząłem rozglądać się paranoicznie po pokoju kiedy tylko znowu się obudziłem. Była pełnia, a światło księżyca oświetlało mój pokój. Mogłem dzięki temu zobaczyć w rogu, tuż obok szafy coś, przez co serce stanęło mi na chwilę. Tam, obok parasola stała jakaś wysoka postać. Tak czarna, że zdawała się pochłaniać światło. Zapaliłem lampkę nocną, mrugnąłem i zniknęła. Przekląłem pod nosem, ale już nie zasnąłem. Byłem zbyt przestraszony. Rano byłem zbyt zmęczony, aby robić cokolwiek z powodu mojej bezsenności. Trwało to kilka dni, a postać za każdym razem znikała. Raz nawet udało mi się ją zobaczyć kilka cali od mojego łóżka. Wtedy to nadszedł 23 grudnia. Znów się obudziłem. Była północ. Zawsze mam problemy z zaśnięciem, bo wiem że Gwiazdor przyniesie prezenty. Ale tym razem, to co przykuło moją uwagę, to dziwne odgłosy mlaskania i siorbania. Poczułem chłód, po czym zapaliłem lampkę nocną raz jeszcze. Spojrzałem na swoje nogi i zamarłem. Kołdra była zrzucona na podłogę, razem ze spodniami i majtkami które leżały przy szafie. Pomiędzy moimi nogami, do wiadomej części ciała był przyssany... -BATMAN!- krzyknąłem. Człowiek nietoperz odsunął usta od penisa, po czym ryknął: -Stefan! Odsunąłem się, kopiąc Batmana w twarz. Rodzice weszli do pokoju, a moja matka krzyknęła widząc łóżko ociekające spermą. Batman wyciągnął Bat-Strzelbę i strzelił jej w głowę. Krew oraz małe kawałki mózgu i czaszki rozbryzgały się po pokoju. Ojciec uciekł. -Batman, co ty odpierniczasz?- zapytałem, przysuwając się do ściany. -Wstawaj, musimy uratować gwiazdkę!- odpowiedział, dając mi pistolet. Obaj wyruszyliśmy na korytarz, ja nadal bez spodni. Mojemu partnerowi to nie przeszkadało. Wysadziliśmy z kopa drzwi na zewnątrz po czym wsiedliśmy do Batmobila. Na ekranie w samochodzie pojawiła się twarz Sonic Warriora. -Musicie uratować święta, Adolf Hitler ukradł prezenty. Udajcie się do Polarnego Ekspresu, a potem prościutko do krainy grubych dziewczyn. Bez odbioru. Batman odpalił swój samochód. Ja wysunąłem się przez okno ze swoim pistoletem, żeby zastrzelić ewentualny ogon. Po paru przemierzonych ulicach, ze śniegu wyskoczył zielony pickup z CKMem na dachu! Za karabinem była wielka sosna, a za szybą siedział sam Dąb Bartek. Gałęziami trzymał kierownicę. Szybko wystrzeliłem parę magazynków w sosnę, odstrzeliłem jej jednak tylko dwie duże gałęzie. Batman podał mi Bat-Strzelbę, akurat gdy pickup drzew zrównał się z Batmobilem. Sosna wycelowała CKM w jedną z opon, ale ja wystrzeliłem kilka pocisków w jej konar. Wtedy wypadła z samochodu na ośnieżoną ulicę. -Kurwa!- wrzasnął Bartek, a następnie próbował staranować Batmobil. Strzeliłem w jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne, powodując że wpadł do rzeki. -No, to ogon mamy z głowy.- mruknąłem. -Nie do końca, Hitler wysłał największych matkojebców po tej stronie Drogi Mlecznej.- odparł Batman wskazując na drogę przed nami. Zagradzał ją wielki tir, oraz co najmniej dwadzieścia drzew z karabinami. Kiedy się zbliżyliśmy, zaczęły strzelać. Całe szczęście Batmobil uniósł się i zmienił w Batsamolot. Lecieliśmy nad chmurami. -Batman, ale czemu Hitler ukradł prezenty?- zapytałem. Batman odchrząknął i zaczął opowiadać. -Gdy grube dziewczyny rosły sobie w pasie, ktoś powiedział wtedy do wegana złamasie. Bo on se grymasił, że rybka niedobra. Że kiedyś żyła, i była kumplem bobra. Idź więc do gazu, powiedziała mu harpia, lecz on nadal bóldupił o świątecznego karpia. Następnej nocy zrobił więc to co chciał. Wziął worek prezentów, a w każdym z nich kał. Weganin wlazł na komin, że się tak wyrażę. Ten oto trawojad dostarczy wam wrażeń! Dzieci pupcie ocenił, że dobrze, że ładnie, a potem do snu je zgwałcił przykładnie, córkę w łóżku zdybał, a że ładna taka, nie czekając dłużej, pokazał jej ptaka. Taka to opowieść o hitleromikołaju, pewnie wymyśliłem to będąc na haju. Lecieliśmy tak szybko, że chmury migały jak smugi. Byliśmy nad Watykanem, gdzie uratowaliśmy Stellę z rąk wielkiego proboszcza który chciał sięgnąć po jej kawałeczek babki z mlekiem. Kiedy odciąłem mu głowę, Stella wskoczyła do naszego Batmobila i polecieliśmy dalej. Po drodze chciał nas "na autostopowicza" wziąć Mietek Pawlikowski, a jak odmówiliśmy wyjął łom. Pierdolnął w szybę z całej siły, ale odlecieliśmy. Na biegunie północnym drogę zagrodziła nam Filifionka. -Nie przejdziecie! Wytworzyła dookoła siebie pole siłowe, więc nic z nią nie mogliśmy zrobić. Stella wyzwała ją więc na pojedynek na jedzenie. Pojawił się Mieczysław Pawlikowski na poduszce przedstawiającą skąpu ubraną mangową laseczkę, i stworzył dla obu dziewczyn wielkie talerze z żarciem. Cała masa, chyba tryliardy. Zaczęły jeść. Stella i Filfionka robiły się coraz grubsze. Kiedy oponka Filifionki rozsadzała już jej sukienkę, bo ważyła już około 400 funtów, a Stella się toczyła Z ZIEMI WYLECIAŁ KRÓLIKOŁAK. POD PAHOM TRZYMAU GRUBY PODRENCZNIG! Przyjebał mi podręcznikiem, a potem złapał Stellę i zmusił ją do połknięcia zdrowego jogurtu z owocami. Wyjąłem obrzyn, po czym strzeliłem w królikołaka. Ten uciekł pod ziemię, a ja zacząłem pieścić ogromny brzuch Stelli. -Nic nie pomaga.- mruknął Mieczysław Pawlikowski, wciskając gigantyczny tort do gardła Filifionki. Nagle nadleciał Hitler i zaczął w nas napierdalać z CKMu! Z jego helikoptera wyskoczył dojebany, sępowaty esesman z penisem inkrustowanym klejnotami. Złapał mnie na ziemię i wypiął w swoją stronę, po czym najechał moją Polskę swoim U-Bootem. Gdy jego penor sięgał już mojego żołądka, a ja kasłałem spermą, Filifionka doturlała się do mnie, i zgniotła twarz naziola pomiędzy cyckami. Trzymała jego łeb ściśnięty między otłuszczonymi cycami tak długo, aż nie zrobił się siny, i nie opadł. Podniosłem się z ziemi, drżąc. Helikopter Hitlera eksplodował, a samemu Fuhrerowi odgięła się morda. Zobaczyłem że kawałek jego skóry się odkleił. WTEDY ZDARŁ SKÓRĘ Z TWARZY, I OKAZAŁO SIĘ ŻE TAK NAPRAWDĘ TO BYŁ DOJEBANY MNICH, Z BARAMI JAK DWA JOWISZE I JAJAMI WIELKOŚCI GALAKTYKI. TAK MU STANĘŁO, ŻE JEGO WĘZIDEŁKO NAPLETKOWE STRZELIŁO, A STRUMIEŃ SPERMY OCHLAPAŁ MNIE I MOICH ZIOMÓW! ZŁAPAŁEM GO ZA DUPĘ I WSZADZIŁEM DO NIEJ SOSIK GRZYBOWY. SKOPAŁEM GO PO JAPIE TAK ŻE WYPADŁY SZMACIARZOWI OCZY. POTEM WZIĄŁEM PREZENTY I WRAZ Z MOIMI ZIOMAMI URATOWAŁEM ŚWIĘTA. Parowóz Trzeba uważać, ponieważ po galerii jeździ w kółko uprzywilejowany pojazd - parowóz, któremu bezwzględnie należy zejść z drogi!!!!!!! Polecam też wyposażyć się w stopery albo słuchawki z muzyką, ponieważ hałas w postaci odgrywanego w z playbacku odgłosu napędu parowozu, gwizdów i dzwonka ciężko jest wytrzymać. Grzybobranie Był to dzionek zajebisty, bardzo nawet. Dudley się obudził i poszedł do lasu nazbierać grzybów. Borowiki jednak spierdoliły do ziemi. Nie chciały wyjść. -Wracać!- krzyknął Dudley i pierdolnął kopniaka w drzewo. Okazało się że był to Dąb Bartek, największy gangster flory polskiej. Na korze pojawiła się twarz. -Ty ślepy pedale co ty robisz?- powiedział. -Grzyby mi spieprzają pod ziemię, a ty je jeszcze chronisz swoimi korzeniami zbrodniarzu jebany.- odparł Dudley i trzasnął smeltingiem Bartka. Ten oddał mu gałęzią. -Nie podskakuj synku do drzewa bo zawołam ziomów z dzielni.- zagroził Dąb, ale Dudley wsadził mu kosę pod oko. -Wiem co ci zrobię śmieciu. Zaraz wypuszczę magiczny zapach na całego ciebie i spierdolisz jak Józio. Dudley wyciągnął naleśniki z proszku i wsypał do japy Bartka. Z lasu wylazł DOJEBANY MNICH Z BARAMI JAK DWA SŁONIE I NOZDRZAMI JAK U KULFONA. POD PAHOM TRZYMAU GRÓBY PODRENTRZNIG. -Naleśniki kurwa!- ryknął i nagle wyskoczyła z niego Stella ze Skoku Przez Płot. BYŁA TAKA SOCZYŚCIE TŁUSTA ŻE JA PIERDOLĘ. Brzuch wylewał się z każdej jej strony a DOJEBANY MNICH WYCISNĄŁ Z BARTKA OCZY, JEZU KURWA CHRYSTE. Tłuściutki brzuszek Stelli powiększał się z każdym zjedzonym kawałkiem kory Bartka który darł japę jak potłuczony. Kiedy zniknął, grzyby same się poddały i wyszedły ale zanim Dudley mógł je zebrać, zza pobliskiej sosny wyszedł Hitler i strzelił mu w głowę. Stella objadła się grzybkami, a potem dojebany mnich zabrał ją do domu. Zegarmistrz kurwo. PTSD Mark Evans chciał zjeść zupę grzybową. Brązową i smaczną, z ziemniakami i pokrojonymi w plastry grzybami. Wstał więc i poszedł do lasu. Zebrał już kilka maślaków, a tu modrzew jebaniec gangster gwałci pieczarkę. Wyjął więc pistolet i zabił drzewo a potem wziął pieczarkę. Kilka drzew z pepeszami wyskoczyło z ziemi, a Dąb Bartek z inkrustowanymi klejnotami nożem złapał Marka za szyję i mruknął: -Masz czelność przeciwstawiać się nam? Bartek wyjął z kabury w korze rewolwer i przystawił Markowi do głowy. W momencie strzelenia dostał retrospekcję. Zobaczył małego siebie molestowanego seksualnie przez dziewczyny z zerówki a potem pojawiła się ręka Dudleya i wciągnęła go do pochwy jednej z nich. To nie było wspomnienie. On tam był. Wyjął wyrzutnię rakiet, ale z głębi pochwy dziewczynki wyleciał Big Daddy i strzelił mu w głowę. Umarł ale odrodził się w grobowcu Lecha Kaczyńskiego. Trumnę otworzył sam ANDY ANDERSON, dał Markowi karabin samopowtarzalny i razem z Vox Populi zabił gang Bartka. Do wkurzania Narodowców Siedziałem sobie z przyjaciółmi przy ognisku, wybraliśmy się do lasu w nocy. Rozpaliliśmy ogień, zrobiliśmy parę selfie. Moi kumple to Bartek, Jacek i Tomek. Przez parę minut opowiadali sobie straszne historie i kiepskie dowcipy. Nagle usłyszeliśmy z lasu krzyk, a krzyk ten oznajmiał istotności. Wziąłem latarkę i poszedłem w stronę z której dobiegał, a tam obok obspermionego dziecka siedział nie kto inny, jak Tadeusz Zawadzki! Pstryknął palcami i moje spodenki opadły na ziemię. Poczułem że moje ucieczka maleją z prędkością dwustu googoli na attosekundę! Spojrzałem na Zawadka a z jego pozornie pustego krocza wysunął się wielki minigun. Był on idalnie duży by zmieściś się w mojej grocie nestle. -Nie dostaniesz mnie!- krzyknąłem, ale stwór tylko odparł: -Cóż za gadżet, moje podniecenie sięga kwadragiliardów! Istotności, nie kwadragiliardów a googolpleksów! Zośka rzucił się na mnie i uderzył z plaskacza w twarz. Upadłem tak że byłem wypięty w jego stronę. Poczułem jak wsadza swój minigun między moje pośladki, rozrywając kruchości. Potem zaczął strzelać, a pociski raniły moją tkankę. Wołałem o pomoc, ale dopiero po minucie Bartek, Jacek i Tomek przyszli z latarkami. Zośka wyjął swój kawałeczek babki z mlekiem z mojej dupy, tylko po to by rzucić się na moich przyjaciół z głodem w oczach. Uciekłem w stronę miasta, widząc jak zalewa ich swoją spermą o konsystencji kremu. Pylyczja miała to gdzieś, a mnie zamknęli w wariatkowie. Kategoria:Literatura.